


Stormy Nights

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Home, Humour, Love, Nights in, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Snowells, Staying Home, Storms, Team as Family, lazy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Exhaustion changes plans and it turns out to be the very best thing.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, though I do own any errors.

Thankfully the day was over, at last the latest meta human to target Central City was captured and in CCPD's capable hands. For three days, they basically played a tiring game of hide and seek throughout the city until victory came from the unlikely duo of Kamilla and Cecile.

Score one for Team flash, villains zero. 

Now things are winding down, the hours have slipped into early evening and a sense of laziness has descended over the cortex now their work is done for the time being. Without a doubt there will be another incident requiring their attention but for now, there isn't any pressing issue other than to enjoy the drama free time. Dotted around, the team are almost sprawled in chairs here and there, it's been an exhausting few days with very late nights, dragging into the early hours. It's time to unwind. 

Outside this vast building, the storm which has descended over Central City rages on. 

In the med bay, Caitlin clears up the last of the medical supplies which were needed to patch up both Barry and Ralph after apprehending their suspects. Washing her hands quickly, she finishes up then grabs her coat and bag, moving across the room to the door. With a flick of a switch, darkness shrouds over the med bay and she steps out closing the door quietly behind her. 

She offers a tired smile to everyone as she heads toward the main console. Her gentle hand rests upon the man's shoulder drawing his attention. The soft smile he offers settles into her very bones. 

"Hi." 

His hand finds her hip, drawing her to his side. "Are you ready to go?" 

She smiles softly down at him. "I am." 

Across from her, Iris tilts her head in their direction. "Do you guys have any plans for tonight?" 

"We have reservations at Luccini's but--" Caitlin looks tiredly down at the man beside her. "Do you mind if we cancel? Stay home, order some Chinese and go to bed?" 

Across the room sprawled in a chair beside Cisco, Ralph wolf whistles and wiggles his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. 

Harry glares at him but there's no real heat behind it. "Shut up Disney." When he receives a salute in reply, he turns to Caitlin. "We can do that." 

She cannot contain the grateful smile. 

Harry stands, stretching out his back. "You look tired." 

Her grateful smile turns playful. "Not that tired," she whispers quietly but not quietly enough if the knowing look on Iris' face is any indication. 

"Time to say goodnight," he instructs low and rough, his eyes have darkened at her suggestion of what's to come.

And Caitlin doesn't hesitate as she turns to the team gathered around. "Goodnight everyone." 

Iris' smiles knowingly. 

A variety of the same is issued their way as the leave the cortex to head home for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The only light filters in from the hall but it isn't needed, because every so often the room illuminates from the flashes of lightening which light up the night sky. The accompanying rumbles of thunder clash with the sounds filling the bedroom. Heavy breathing, whimpers and groans. 

Her right hand curls into his hair as he leans down to take her mouth again. She wraps one leg around his waist and arches to meet his every thrust. His hand brushes down her left arm, fingers threading through hers before he presses their joined hands down into the twists sheets beside her head. He continues to move into her, in this long, slow, all-consuming burn that blazes between them. There's no rush. It's just a moment of intense connection between them. She feels as if she is burning from inside out, every nerve ending feels electrified as he slowly fucks her. His normally bright blue eyes are now darkened, an almost perfect match to the stormy sky beyond the window. He's driving her wild. 

"Harry..." 

"Let me feel you," he says roughly in answer, snapping his hips that little bit harder into her. 

"Oh God." 

"Caitlin." His free hand cups her face, making her look at him. 

The feeling builds like a crescendo within her until it peaks almost harshly, she keens loudly as she comes, her cry battling against the thunder to be heard. Blinding and electrifying in it's intensity, her orgasm pulls his own from him, her name a ragged groan lost in her neck before he slumps against her. 

She breathes slowly into his neck, trying to calm her racing heart and runs her hand lightly up and down his sweat-slicked back. His weight in her arms is all she's craved throughout the day, daydreaming about escaping the lab to be like this with him. To be at home. "This is nice," she comments quietly. 

He mumbles something in response but she can't make out exactly what as he pushes his head further into the crook of her neck. His words muffled by her skin, his lips leave ghosting kisses, his teeth nip, his tongues soothes.... 

Minutes tick by as they lie there entangled in each other and the twisted sheets and it's only when the doorbell sounds throughout the apartment, do they eventually pull away. Harry groans good naturally as he removes himself from her warm and soft embrace and their bed. 

Caitlin rolls over to look at her phone to check the time. It's just after nine. "It's probably dinner." She's been craving Chinese all day. 

Harry slips on his jeans, all the while staring at her naked form sprawled across the sheets. He looks more than a little put out having had to leave her there, even if only temporary. 

"I haven't got the energy to move. I think you've broken me." 

He smirks, as he leans in to kiss her quick. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Don't let it go to your head." Caitlin rolls her eyes. "Let's break the rules and just eat right here in bed." She stretches out and groans. "Let's be bad."

"Woah, slow down wild thing," he teases as he heads for the bedroom door, ducking the small throw pillow she throws at his head. 

She flops back down with a content smile, face buried in his pillow as she awaits his return. 

It doesn't take long for Harry to return, takeout in one hand with two beers in the other. Between them they settle together on the bed, a lamp now on to offer more light, Caitlin now clad in Harry's abandoned sweater as they pass the cartons of Chinese between them. They talk quietly as they eat, about everything and anything.

Moments like this have become her favourite thing to do. 

The rain slams harshly against the floor to ceiling windows, lightening strikes illuminating the sky and suddenly their shrouded in darkness. 

From the view beyond the bedroom window, darkness now covers all the other buildings in sight, apparently the whole city has lost power. Great. 

How's that for romantic ambience. 

Harry sighs in exasperation. "We have candles, right?" He asks, looking in her general direction. 

"Under the kitchen sink."

"Do we have something to light them with?" 

"Of course. I'm resourceful and well equipped."

"Of that I have no doubt."

His suggestive tone makes her narrow her eyes in the dark, even though he can't see. "I'll go get them." 

"No, stay put." He says, reaching for his phone. A few swipes and light pours from his cell. God bless the torch feature. 

Minutes later, her resourcefulness pays off and the bedroom is decorated with an array of candles lit to offer a cosy atmosphere. Now this is romantic ambience. 

"Now this is nice." 

Harry, leaning back against the headboard, lowers his beer and looks to her with a raised eyebrow. 

"What? The candles make it romantic." 

"Luccini's is romantic." 

Caitlin shakes her head, twisting some noodles around her chopsticks. "It is but I prefer this, being home with you."

Harry has to agree. There's no better way to spend a stormy Friday night than here in bed, eating Chinese and drinking beer with a scantily clad Caitlin, after mind blowing sex. 

"I love wasting Friday nights with you." 

His hand cups her chin drawing her to him. He kisses her slow. When he pulls away, his thumb brushes her lower lip. 

"I love wasting every night with you." 

"My goodness Harry, that was almost romantic." 

He slumps back against the pillows, his foot nudging her thigh. "I can be sometimes."

They finish the takeout in comfortable silence, listening to the rain pound against the glass. 

Later, when the leftovers are stashed in the fridge and the candles are blown out for safety in case they fall asleep, because it wouldn't do well to burn the building down, they once more lie entangled together. Her head rests upon his chest, his heart slowly beats beneath her ear and randomly she traces patterns across his skin. His fingers sooth gently through her hair, lulling her further. Under teeth he cover of darkness, they both stare out the window, rain violently making patterns down the glass as the storm rages on and on. 

Lightening strikes, harsh and bright cutting through the darkness. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eig--" 

Thunder rumbles aburptly and exceedingly loud. 

Burrowing further into his embrace and deeper under the covers, Caitlin brushes her lips against his chest as lightening strikes once again. 

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, ei--" 

As the thunder once again cuts Harry's whispered counting off, Caitlin concludes this is the very best way to spend her Friday night... or any night. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
